Meat for your teeth
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: Ichigo has always hated live in karakura town ever since his mother was murdered. but soon enough the monsters he's been trying to avoid soon come after him claiming he will be the new queen to the underworld. can ichigo fight these horny blood lusting monster or will he become the unwilling bride to a demon? A/U grimmichi yaoi don't like don't read! and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**- blood, gore, violence , yaoi and sadly rape (for the whole story)

**Disclaimer**- we all know bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama!

* * *

_**~Prologue**_

the moon was in full tonight as the clouds cleared. walking down the abandon street was a teen boy around the age of fifteen. with bight orange hair that was still bright with the help of the moon. he wore a thick hooded navy-blue sweeter with a pair of black slim denim pants and a pair of leather jump boats.

the teen also known as Ichigo was heading home from his friends chads place. as he rounded another corner he didn't notice the shadows changing shape behind him. as he kept walking the song on his playlist change again. the sounds beating through his black headphones was loud but not loud enough to were someone could sneak up on him.

as he past one more corner he was just a few houses down from his that was also a family run clinic. it had a very modest sigh that said "Kurosaki Clinic" on the front. as the song finally ended a strange but very loud howl sounded through the crispy night air.

stopping for a second as he took his headphones off before the next song. he quickly took a look at his surroundings before making a mad dash for his font door. as he reached it he took his keys unlocked the door and rushed inside and slammed it shut behind him.

taking deep breaths he narrowed his eyes as he finally growled out "i fucking hate this town".

**~OoOoO~**

the next day ichigo woke to the sound of his dad screaming 'ICHIGO' while trying to attack him. moving in a split second dad falling through second story window and ichigo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. he was hit with the smell of his younger sister yuzu's cooking.

"morning ichigo!" yuzu's sweet voice sounded as she saw her older bother. "mornin'" the second voice of his other sister karin was yuzu's twin even though they looked nothing alike.

"mornin' yuzu karin how'd you two sleep last night?" he asked as he snagged a packet of chocolate pop-tarts.

"fine!" both girls answered as they both said there goodbyes and have fun at school to him as he left through the door. as he walked down the streets as two of his friends keigo and mashiro came up to him. well mashiro did keigo just tried to tackle him but ichigo hooklined him.

reaching school the three of them didn't notice the sharp gaze staring longingly at the orangette in hunger. sitting in his desk looking out the window class went on as usual. the teacher stop talking for a second as a knock came to the classroom door.

entering the room was a new student everyone was in shock at the students mere presence all but one ichigo kurosaki. as he watched the clouds moved with the breeze he heard the teacher introduce the new student as well as told him to take the empty set behind him.

as the new student approached his set ichigo finally tore his gaze from the window long enough to see the Greek statue standing by his desk a light blush dusted his cheeks. standing at six foot two with tussled blue hair with matching crystal blue eyes.

suddenly the blush went away as the walking sex on legs walked past but what made his blood turn to ice was the quick flash of sharp elongated k-nines. the air in the room soon became stagnate as ichigo tried to say calm but how could he with who or what was now seating behind him.

-**_to be continued_ **!

* * *

_**A/N hope u enjoyed this first installment of "Meat for your teeth" **_

_**M: please tell use what u think  
**_

_**N: yes cause we strive on reviews and input!  
**_

_**M: yes yes we do rite ichi-chan?  
**_

_**Ichi: yeah max-san  
**_

_**M: awe ur so cute chibi ichi! *hugs ichi*  
**_

_**Ichi:*giggle* neko-chan help me!  
**_

_**N: hmmm i don't think i want to loose an arm again it took forever for my left to grow back get grimm-kitty to do it!  
**_

_**M: neko-chan u traitor! *sueezes ichi*  
**_

_**Ichi: GRIMM help me!  
**_

_**G:Hey what do u think ur doing with my mate?  
**_

_**M: oh shit! *runs away with ichi*  
**_

_**G: ah get back here! *chases after*  
**_

_**N: ok well till next time and hope u review this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Meat for your teeth Chapter 2

Warning- blood (and no beta)

Disclaimer- we all know I don't own it if i did ichi would never leave the bed *wink wink*

* * *

Bloody knuckles and gritted teeth. Eyes filled with determination facing the ferocious beast towering over the warrior. Its glistening golden irises watching the frail scared and torn body of its opponent breathe slow shallow breaths . Darkness cradling its golden counter-part as crimson reflected its growing blood lust as well as its pure enjoyment. Tightening the already bloody fist the fighter charged for its next and final move.

Snapping back to reality Ichigo shook his head as he closed his locker door. Walking down the hallways to head home the thought of the new transfer student brought a slight twitch to his left eyebrow. 'how could I daydream with something like _him_ is in my school!'

Suddenly a cold chill ran down his spine as he felt eyes watching him. He didn't dare look to see who it could be. As Ichigo reached the school gates trying to ignore the eyes on him Keigo once again to give Ichigo one of his man hugs which was meet by a hookliners as Mashiro was texting someone on his phone.

"hey Ichigo if your not working today why don't we all go to the arcade?" keigo asked with what he thought was a convincing puppy dog eyes.

"sorry man but I do have work ta'dai* so no." giving a small smile at keigo as an apology. He headed towards the direction on the shop he works at. Walking Ichigo once again slipped into another daydream.

Clear blue skies , birds flying high , the sun shining bright and warm. A small child was sitting by the riverfront as a soft breeze tousled the short hairs on top there head. Blank emotionless ocean blue eyes stared at the slow moving current. Green grass rustled with the mood as a small figure slowly approached the sitting child.

As the figure sat next to the already sitting child. The child finally showed signs of life as his lifeless blue eyes turned to look straight into the eyes of the stranger sitting next to them.

Retuning back from those dream that make no reason of senses Ichigo walked through the doors of 'Urahara's shoten'. "oh Ichigo you made it on time!" a chipper voice said from behind the counter.

"Hey Mister hat-an-clogs!" Ichigo said as he got to work.

After a slow day at work Ichigo closed up the shop as he said good bye to his boss on the way out the door. Glaring up at the dark sky with his honey brown eyes he headed off towards his home.

Walking on his way from work Ichigo tried to hurry as he felt those eyes once again on him. Walking past alleyways a pressure slowly started to grow around him like someone was wrapping him in a thick blanket. Suddenly a strong coppery scent hit his nose.

His heart was beating fast as his pace quickened. Hurrying down streets and corners trying to avoid the creatures of the shadows. Quickly walking past one dark alleyway a clawed hand grabbed from its cover only to miss its prey as Ichigo dodged its sharp nails.

Slowly the owner of those deadly claws abandoned its dark cover. A tall figure with glowing red eyes shined behind a white mask as its jaw was open as if the mask was its true face. The towering figure lunged at Ichigo with its sharp claws poised to tear his flesh.

'shit!' Ichigo dodge every swipe of those sharp claws. Ducking low ichigo jumped to the left seeing an opening he took it as he ran as fast as he could down the street leading to his house. Hearing the thundering steps following him Ichigo felt a crushing force around his heart as a burning pain wrecked his exposed back.

"AH!" staggering in his steps ichigo kept pushing forward feeling the warmth of his blood race down his torn flesh. Running as fast as his burning legs could let him he striped and missed another swipe of those now bloody claws.

Pushing up of the ground trying to escape the beast chasing his but it was too late. The monster tackled the poor boy that tripped in his pursuit. Struggling against the solid body and pavement Ichigo tried to follow his instinct to survive.

The open mouth of the mask had drool at the prize it caught. Pinning down sun kissed wrist as honey amber eyes glared death toward the one pinning him. A pleasing shiver went down the creatures back as a long tongue slipped out its open mouth.

"AHHH" a startled moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as the creatures tongue licked up his neck across his jaw till it covered his left check. Then suddenly the tongue vanish as well as the pressure pinning him to the hard ground.

"My my, I take my eyes off you for a second and someone else tries to take my prey!" a voice purred as a warm splash of blood drenched him in his assailants sticky like essence. Looking up He meet ocean blue eyes and tousled blue hair.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N ok well here it is YEAUUUUUUHHH (now we need to work on r inuyasha fic!) oh and thanks for all the reviews and fav for this story of mine hehe! and we hope u enjoy this chapter as well**

**chibi-ichi: hey can i have candy now!?**

**max: only after u say ur lines! *pats ichi's head***

**chibi-ichi: oh k *look towards the audience* O-O please leave a review and tell them how u like it/hate it and we hope to c u next time *tilts head cutely* **

**neko: yeah here u go ichi good job! *hands ichi a loli-pop while hugging him***

**max/neko: okay thanks again for reading/ reviewing we hope to c u again bye bye **

**chibi-ichi: this was maxwell/neko-chan!XP**

***_this is how i say today sometimes when I'm not paying attention _**


End file.
